Sueños, ¿Dulces o No?
by ShadowCeless2002
Summary: Se trata de los sueños de los protagonistas de cada Acto. y en el ambiente en el que estan junto a el ambiente de sus sueños, lo que pasaban en aquellos sueños y en sus reacciones despues de despertar... M Por temas sensibles hay mas crossovers pero solo me deja 2 categorias.


Sueños… ¿Dulces o no?

Acto 1: Merasmus

Merasmus, está en su casillo soñando, cuando se despierta de golpe, él sigue cansado, se fija que había pasado, solo ve que el Soldier se cayó de la cama, él lo levanta, y se va, entra en su cama otra vez y se queda dormido…

.

.

.

Merasmus, está caminando por un laberinto gris, él mira el mapa y este detalla todo el laberinto, sus peligros, las trabas, las paredes y el centro con su premio, él escucha que no era el único, adentro de este, va corriendo dobla a la derecha, después tres veces a la izquierda, más tarde una vuelta a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, cinco a la izquierda, veinte a la derecha, y se cansa de dar vueltas. Se queda sentado un rato descansando, y estaba medio mareado, cuando mira hacia donde está, él ve que está en el centro, empieza a explorar el centro y ve algo que le llama la atención, se acerca y ve al Soldier, con los ojos cerrados, en una pose sexy, encadenado, a lado de él hay un cartel que dice: " _Encontraste el centro del laberinto, vamos agarra al Soldier, llévatelo y hacele lo que quieras, no interesa lo que hagas." – Mysterious Someone…_

Merasmus, termina de leer el cartel, agarra al Soldier, se da la vuelta y ve una entrada a un pasillo con un cartel que dice: _"Salida"_ él, va a esa parte con el Soldier en sus brazos, después de un buen rato se da cuenta de que el pasillo no termina, cuando se da la vuelta se da cuenta de que no puede volver, entonces sigue ese largo pasillo, para él había quedado claro que ya habían salido del laberinto, ambos llegan a una puerta, metálica, con manchas de sangre seca, con todo el riesgo del mundo Merasmus la abre, ve que todo está oscuro, él no quiere entrar pero el pasillo se deshace obligándolo a entrar, con el Soldier en sus brazos, sintiéndose medio incomodo, mira que solo la parte de una cama, está iluminado, él deja al Soldier en la cama y va a ver si hay algún lado donde prender la luz, cuando encuentra la llave de luz, enciende, y mira en la habitación donde están, solo había, una cama, cadenas, un látigo, un preservativo, y… otras cosas, él no puede sentirse más incómodo que antes, pero… en eso escucha una voz, que le dice que disponga sexualmente de aquel Soldier, pero él se niega, aunque sienta entre sus piernas una sensación… (Ya saben a qué me refiero). Él siente que no puede hacerlo, pero algo que no sabe que es, lo hace acercarse a aquella cama, sentándose a lado del Soldier, agarrándolo, sentándolo a su lado, Le saca la remera (o camisa, lo que lleve puesto), comienza a acariciar su cuerpo, le muerde el cuello de manera picara, mientras escucha la respiración agitada del Soldier, en un momento Merasmus puede escuchar la misma voz que le susurra _"Hacelo, no te resistas, es inútil resistirse, de la propia naturaleza",_ Merasmus, le da un beso en su cuello, y lo acuesta en la cama Boca abajo, le saca los pantalones y los calzones, se queda mirando su cuerpo, precioso para él, comienza a acariciarle y se apoya en su cuerpo…

A medida de que va despertando de aquel sueño, la escena empieza a disolverse…

.

.

.

Merasmus se despierta, mientras esta medio dormido, mira la hora y ve que son las 4:30 am, se apoya en la almohada, con comodidad, cuando se da cuenta de que en su entrepierna hay algo pegajoso, se sonroja y se da cuenta de que acababa a tener un sueño húmedo, se queda en la cama, no tiene muchas ganas de levantarse, hasta que escucha que el Soldier, se había caído de la cama, sin ganas Merasmus se levanta, va a la habitación de Jane y lo levanta y lo vuelve a poner en la cama, y él vuelve a su cama y se queda ahí…

Mientras que se siente muy incómodo al saber que estaba soñando por su Roommate, se calma esa zona en la entrepierna, respirando agitadamente, lanzando varios gemidos, en voz baja, para que nadie se enterará de su situación, cuando termina de calmarse, él muy cansado, se termina durmiendo otra vez. Hasta un nuevo día…


End file.
